


ungainly

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, just..... not a nice guy, lorenzo might be twisted but he's not exactly a villain or evil, seriously look closely enough and you'll find the contradictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Please.”Another tear rolls down Lightwood's cheek and Lorenzo feels more than a little vindicated when he remembers how barely a day ago Lightwood was posturing in this exact same spot, peering down his nose at Lorenzo, all self-assured and cocky. How not even a minute ago he was imperiously getting in Lorenzo's face, making demands, so convinced he'd just get his way.How the tables have turned.[Set during 3x16. Continuation of the scene.]





	ungainly

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to end this week's posting streak tomorrow with fluff, but for now enjoy whatever this is ;)

“Just, please... please help him.”

If there's something Lorenzo hates it's people crying. It's so terribly undignified and he doesn't have the time for it on any given day, and even less now that he's been disturbed in his own home, insulted and threatened and almost physically assaulted.

“ _Please.”_ Another tear rolls down Lightwood's cheek and Lorenzo feels more than a little vindicated when he remembers how barely a day ago Lightwood was posturing in this exact same spot, peering down his nose at Lorenzo, all self-assured and cocky. How not even a minute ago he was imperiously getting in Lorenzo's face, making demands, so convinced he'd just get his way.

How the tables have turned.

Lorenzo takes his time surveying him, taking in his slumped form, his distraught face, the perfect image of a man who's out of options, his back to the wall and one step away from devastation.

He wonders, for a moment, if it's just that; an image crafted to manipulate him, but he dismisses the thought immediately after. Lightwood isn't very good at manipulation or hiding his true feelings. He really is this desperate, coming here and begging for mercy.

It's as if he's got no pride left to his name.

Lorenzo won't lie, it's a nice change of pace from the usual shadowhunter supremacy he's used to, from Lightwood and from all the other nephilim.

Lightwood is still staring at him with a teary gaze, awaiting his decision. Lorenzo carefully weights his options.

If Bane really manages to get himself killed there's no telling what Lightwood would do. Lorenzo is pretty sure he'd go completely off the rails and a man who has nothing left to lose is a dangerous enemy. He's got a feeling that if it should come to this, not even laws would save him from Lightwood's misplaced fury.

Best not to test the limits of how far Lightwood can be bent before he snaps.

“Fine, I'll do it,” he declares.

“ _Thank you.”_ Gratitude has never sounded so heartfelt and Lorenzo allows himself a small smile.

Lightwood blinks the relief from his eyes but before he can get too comfortable Lorenzo continues, “There are conditions.”

“Anything,” Lightwood promises without hesitation and Lorenzo is reminded of Bane coming to him with that same unrestrained carelessness, willing to trade away whatever it takes if only he sees his request performed.

Witnessing that level of recklessness is embarrassing.

“The loft is still mine.”

Lightwood nods. “Of course,” he agrees immediately. “What else.”

Lorenzo purses his lips.

On a whim he discards the list of options he had prepared for an occasion like this.

It has nothing to do with the fact that he recognizes an ache so deep it feels like the world is ending and can honor a commitment like that. It's purely for practical reasons, because as entertaining as it might be to see Lightwood struggle and flounder over all the impossible demands he could make, he's _sick_ of having a front row seat to all that despair. Misery is so horribly ungainly.

“Nothing else. It seems to be your lucky day.”

Lightwood's brow crunches as if he doesn't understand why he might be in luck here, and Lorenzo regrets his foolishly granted generosity instantly.

With a quiet sigh he lets his resentment go and summons a portal to the Institute.

If he's really doing this it's best to waste as little of his precious time on the matter as possible.

 


End file.
